1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to impact devices for use during downhole operations. More specifically, the invention is directed to an impact device capable of rotation for use with coiled tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mechanical or fluid driven downhole impact tools, hammers, jarring tools, and percussion drilling tools is known in the art, as described in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,191 to Martini discloses a fluid operated percussion drilling tool that uses drill bit jet nozzles for hole bore cleaning, as well as for rotary drilling of petrochemical and other wells, geophysical and construction holes, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,279 to Amtsberg discloses a reciprocating hydraulic hammer that utilizes a piston, a plunger to return the hammer, dampers to dampen excessive movement of the hammer, and an ram to shift a control valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,571 to Stone discloses a pneumatic impact drilling tool that includes a reciprocating hammer, an anvil positioned under the hammer, and a feeder tube extending through the hammer. The feeder tube directs the flow of fluid through ports in the hammer to alternate pressure on opposite sides of the hammer to move it upward and downward relative to the anvil. The air inlet end of the tube is also provided with air jet passages extending upward and outwardly and having check valves operated in the outflow direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,393 to Bakke discloses a hydraulic impact tool that utilizes a movable hammer that prestresses a spring by means of a hydraulic piston. Hydraulic force from pressurized fluid displaces the piston and the hammer and prestresses the spring. When released, the prestressed spring drives the hammer to strike, and at the same time the piston returns to its initial position. The process is then repeated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,190 to Ottestad, et al. discloses an impact tool having a slidable hammer that is driven by hydraulic oil under pressure. The hydraulic oil is pressurized by a piston driven by compressed gas on the opposite side of the piston from the hydraulic oil. As the piston moves to compress the gas, it lifts a valve that opens a passage for the hydraulic oil moved by the piston to act on a hammer to impact a breaking tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,770 discloses a hydraulic jarring tool using a vortex fluid jet and a longitudinally slidable inner mandrel within an outer case. The mandrel has a hammer element which impacts an anvil in the case. Hydraulic fluid is disposed between the case and the mandrel. Initial movement of the mandrel in the case is impeded by a hydraulic fluid metering jet mechanism, which is bypassed as the mandrel reaches a predetermined point in its travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,161 to Warren discloses an oil well tool retrieving device or jar that includes a cylindrical hammer slidable within a hollow casing. The hammer engages impact surfaces within the casing. The hammer is supported by a cylindrical mandrel slidable in the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,615 to Jones discloses an oil field jarring tool that includes a barrel and a mandrel interconnected by a ball transfer mechanism. Pulling upward on the jar causes a ring spring assembly to be stressed. As the spring assembly reaches its limit of stroke, the ball transfer mechanism trips so that the mandrel moves relatively freely with respect to the barrel. A hammer and an anvil carried by the mandrel and barrel then impact to create an upwardly directed jar on the fish to which the tool is connected. The ball transfer mechanism includes a plurality of balls which move both axially and radially of the tool during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,613 to Zwart, et al., discloses an upstroke jar for use in downhole operations which comprises a casing defining an anvil and for connection to the tool, a hammer slidable axially within the casing for impacting with the anvil and for connection to a wireline, a hammer holder, a spring arrangement located between an abutment on the casing and an abutment on the hammer holder for compression on an operative movement of the hammer holder as a consequence of tension on the wireline. A connector is releasable to free the hammer from the holder at the completion of the operative movement, so that the freed hammer may impact with the anvil. The compression load on the spring present at the release is dependant on the extent of the operative movement from a rest position and the degree of compression of the spring means to obtain the operative movement. Adjustment of the release load present at the instant the hammer part is released by the connector is provided.